From Partners to Lovers
by svufanblog4015
Summary: Olivia is planning a night full of passion for her and Nick! But her mind goes back to there beginnings of there partnership. And how she feel in love with him. This is my first fan fiction so please to nice , it is a bensaro one! For now rated k !
1. Chapter 1

She planned this evening for so long, how she wanna seduce him? Then she thinks about every little moment they shared together, from partners to lovers she thinks. From the first moment she was surprised when it comes to Nick ,before he at the terror squad after 9/11, then he was at homicide before he was transferred to the1-6. But she lost Elliot ,after 12 years of duty,he quit. Left without a word ! In the beginning it was not easy between me and nick . We have warm up to each other . Building a trust bond. For me it was not easy to trust a new person. But we had this case,there was this guy named Brewster. He kidnapped the girls and lock them up in a house in the woods. He played this game with them ,he chase them through the woods. Soon we found the house, nick and I check the car first. Then I made my way into the house. I found the girl we were looking for, she is lying on a bed past out. I didn't noticed that the Brewster guy was back in the house,he treated me with my own gun. Nick heard the noises out side,he try to figure out a way to save me and the girl. He crawled under the house, during that I try to calm that Brewster guy down. There was a old wood floor in the house ,that floor had holes and suddenly I saw to brown eyes looking at me,knowing they belong to Nick. In that moment this Brewster guy pull the trigger of the gun,but Nick was faster and killed him. He proved himself to me in that moment. I can trust him, I thought. After that we start to talk more about personal stuff . And I start to like him more and more. I start to feel more for him then friendship, but I pushed that feelings to the side. He was married around that time . But then I start to have fantasies about him,how his hands would feel on my skin. To feel his lips on mine. Feeling his breath on my neck . Then he and his wife slipts. I give him time to deal with it. And when he needs to talk someone I was there for him. And then there was one evening, where he was at her apartment. And they sitting on the couch having a chat about the movie they saw. When his hand start to play with her hair, Olivia you are beautiful, he tell her! She blushed ,wondering what happened here right now. And then she kiss him,soft but with passion. She pulls back for a minute ,is this real ,she said. And nick said yes. He kiss her back, he deepened the kiss, bite her under lip during that, so he get access to her mouth. She tasted like honey for him and tasted like beer with a sexy flavor to her. She moan! Soon they needed air. And she said to him ,our first time will be special, not just sex on the couch, I will seduce you during that night ,Nick Amaro!


	2. Chapter 2

OK,today we have Tuesday,let's say on Wednesday you come over to my place, I cook for us and we spend the evening together, I said to Nick. That's a lovely idea, Nick told me. It's late, I better get going, Nick announced ! Please stay Nick, I don't wanna sleep alone, so please stay,I begged! Okay baby I can't say no to you,he said and kissed me ! No sex, Mister, I just wanna cuddle with you, I said with a smile on my face.

I give him a sweatpants from my dresser! You called me baby for the first time, I said. Lucky we are on call for the next two days, Nick announced happy ! I get me a short and a top from my dresser. After that I'am on my way to the bathroom, during that Nick chances into the sweatpants. Suddenly my bathroom door opened, I turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorframe, only wearing the sweatpants, no a delicious view , I thought. See something that you like Benson, Nick asked me with a smile on his face. I smiled and said to him,don't get to cocky! Come here, beautiful, he said. He kiss me hard, I moaned. It got quickly heated between us,but I stop it. Baby, I know you want me and I want you, I said to him. Tomorrow night you can have me the way you want, I whispered into his ear!

I guess he was turned on! I left him standing there, and I'm on my way to the bed. Are you coming baby, I asked? We both got in to the bed,she cuddle in to him. They kiss one last time and then they fall asleep!


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up,noticed a hand around my body first. But than my memories of last night come back, I finally told Nick that I love him. And I was so happy that he loves me to. I think I found the men of my dreams,I thought. I noticed that he had me in a tight grip ,careful I start to move so I didn't wake him up. I turn so that I can face him. He looks so releax when he sleeps, I thought to myself. Then I start to play with his hair,i don't know why I did that. Suddenly he starts to move, so I give him a kiss,he starts to responds slowly. But then he tightened that grip more and pull me in to his arms, during our kiss. That's a way to wake up baby,he said. Morning sexy, I said. Why we have to get out of this bed,it feels so right to have you finally in my arms Liv,Nick said. Yeah I know, but Nick I promise you something, a night full of passion and that needs to be prepared, I told him. OK baby,he I jump in to my shower first, I will make it quick promise,I told him. You can use after me Nick, I let him know ! What I don't know, Nick gets up and make us a quick breakfast. When I step out of the shower,i smell coffee. We eat our breakfast together. After that he get in to the shower,during that I get dressed and ready for the day. In the same moment I see Nick standing in the doorframe, only wearing a towel. That men has the gift to turn me on in a second. Get dressed sexy,I said to him.

I leave the room and wait in the living room. Then I got an idea,grip my iPad,turn it on. A couple days ago I saw this beautiful piece of lingerie online, luckily they had a store in New York. I quickly found there number and save it on my iPhone. I didn't noticed that Nick watches me,he caught me off guard. Something interesting ,he asked. No, I answered. Okay,baby I am gonna go now, Nick said. See you later, sexy,I said. We shared a kiss. I grab my purse and get going. First stop is the supermarket. On the way to the supermarket ,I called the lingerie shop,asked the woman on the phone,if they still have this piece? The woman said yes, she ask for my sizes,so she can get everything ready for me,so I only have to come to the shop to pay and pick it up. I give her my sizes and said to her I pick it up in a hour. I get all the things that I need from the supermarket for cooking. On my way to the lingerie store, I saw this beautiful red dress in a window from a store. Perfect, Nick loves the colour,I thought. I get into the store and buy this dress. 10 minutes later I arrived at the lingerie store. Like the woman promised, she had everything ready, I only have to pay . On my way back home,I thought to myself,Nick doesn't know what he is up to. I hope he likes it.


End file.
